The Emerald Weapon-X
by JP-Ryder
Summary: He doesn't know who he is, where he come from, and why is he here. But for that matter, he's now in a world of war where heroes and villains decreases. (BB/Harem)
1. Lost Legends

**Welcome to a new story as I bring you a new story. This is another take on what if Beast Boy becomes the Wolverine of the DCU as he is now in a middle of a war that will lead to the extinction of legends.**

 **I don't own Beast Boy and Wolverine. Enjoy this fic.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Lost Legends.**

 _A world full of heroes. Superheroes._

 _Gods, monsters, legends, and folklore._

 _These heroes are what protect their world from destruction._

 _Years have they protect our world from alien invasions, criminals with power, and creatures from under our noses._

 _These heroes come from different tribes._

 _The Justice League, heroes unite to protect the earth._

 _The Teen Titans, group of young heroes that saved the earth from the end._

 _But everything changed, starting with the disappearance of one hero._

 _Beast Boy._

 _He vanished from the faces of the earth, with no trace of him. As if he didn't existed. But what I am about to tell you, is that his disappearance was just the beginning, as things get worse._

 _At the white house, Senator William Thatch wants to set up a defense program to register metahumans and alien residents but it has never passed. Because since most of the other senators agreed that this is too rash of a bill to be pass off. Thatch claims that this will solve the problem of the super villain attacks and would likely to contain them. But that would mean hunting down other heroes as well._

 _By that time, the white house was invaded by a supervillain attack. It was an allegiance group of the Legion of Doom and the Brotherhood of Evil. It was then the Justice League and the Teen Titans team up to counter the opposing groups._

 _However, this is only when shit just got worse. The Joker was carrying bombs that is filled with xenothium. Unstable xenothium. Because of this the xenothium bomb went off, killing half of the senators, some of the villains, and worst of all almost half of the heroes at the White House._

 _The heroes that died: Green Arrow, Hotspot, Argent, Metamorpho, Fire, Gnaark, Firestorm, Cyborg, Aqualad, Pantha, Red Star, Gypsy, Plastic Man, Bumble Bee, Hawkman, Guy Gardner, Rocket Red, Blue Devil, Jesse Quick, Aztek, B'wana Beast, and Hourman._

 _The villains that died: Gorilla Grodd, Joker, Two-Face, Brain, Madame Rouge, General Immortus, Mallah, Captain Cold, Trickster, Dr. Poison, Kitten Moth, Killer Moth, Toyman, Dr. Chang, Dr. Light, Atomic Skull, Plastique, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, and Cyborgirl._

 _After the attack, it has come clear to the government that drastic actions against these kinds of attacks must be dealt with. It was not time as they decided to respond with their new program: the Meta-human Responds Team. Superman has step down from his position of the Justice League as he decides to do what's best by joining the MRTs as Vanguards along with Captain Atom, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Stargirl, Captain Marvel, Power Girl, and Augustus General in Iron._

 _This has caused the break up of many hero teams, including the Justice League and the Titans. At first it started out small, but it then became war. Most left Earth to get away from the war(Raven, Dr. Fate, Madame Xanadu, Martian Manhunter, Green Lanterns Jordan and Stewart, and Hawkgirl) while others stayed in different locations in hiding from the MRTs by retiring from the hero act, or stay to do the job no matter what law is against them to do._

 _The world may need someone who can end this war, but no one knows who. It was friend against friend, all bets are off, and one by one, every hero falls to their doom. It was the last days of the heroes._

 _Until seven years later._

 _/_

Groaning, he was starting to wake up. Opening his eyes he can see the blurry vision as he sniffs the air. He was in the woods alright. There is no place for the man to be there in the woods.

"W-where am I?" he grumbled as he gets up from the pile of leaves. He looks at a lake as he walks down to get a drink. Once he gets there he saw his reflection.

He was dirty blond, with piercing green eyes with a beard. He was wearing some sort of clothing he doesn't remember putting on. A forest green bodysuit with black stripes, blue shoulder pads and matching blue gloves and boots. He doesn't know where this suit came from, but it did came with the mask hood. Once he wore the mask, which is like, black flaps on the green mask that covers around the eyes.

"Who made this costume? In fact, who put it on me?" he asked himself as he then hears a scream as he instantly turns around. Using his instincts and superior hearing, he charge down to the source of the scream. He was fast as a cheetah as he stops and hide himself as he watch the scene before him.

"Come back here, freak!" spoke a hillbilly man as he and his partners gang up on a woman as they hold onto her.

The woman was about pale, with pink hair that matches her cat eyes, a purple dress that looks like its been tattered, showing parts of her chest. She appears to be barefooted. But what shocks the man the most was the fact that she has some kind of metal collar around her neck.

He glares as he saw these hicks pin her down as one of them is about to unzip his pants. Taking action, and instincts, he immediately charge at them by pushing the guy away from her.

"What in tar-nation!?" spoke the leader as he looks at the costume. "Great, another costume freak, shoot him down, boys!" he orders as the two men brings their guns to shoot the man on the back, as he screams making the leader smirk.

"We got'em, boss!" shout the small hick.

"We just killed one of dem costume folks." state the huge man. "I say let's eat'em!"

"Why do you want to eat freaks, Georgy?" the leader asked as he stares down at the crying pinkette. "Now, where were we?" he asked with a sinister grin, not realizing that the man they shot down starts to get back up.

"B-B-Boss, look!" the small hick stammers as they saw the stranger getting up from the ground, with bullets falling down from his back.

The costumed man turns around as a snikt noise was heard. It was then the leader couldn't react as something sharp pierced through his stomach. Blood ooze as he looks down to see the costumed man's knuckles pressing onto his stomach as he sees the animalistic glare from the masked man with his teeth snarling. The man pulls out of his gloved fist as he sees claws from his knuckles.

This is new.

As the hick leader falls down dead, the other two held their guns at the man. "Get down, freak!" the smaller hick orders.

"How dares ya to kills Fordy." Georgy cried holding his gun at the man with claws.

The pinkette watch as the clawed man jumps over her as he raise his claws from his knuckles and stabs the faces of the hick goons. The claws dug up in their eyes as well as the bridge of their noses. The pinkette felt like throwing up after watching the man killed the goons. It was then the man turns to her as the pinkette was panicking, thinking she's going to be next.

'Crap! I need to run!' she thought but she couldn't run away due to her sprained ankle.

As the man walks up to her, his metal claws snikt in back into his knuckles as he kneel at the downed girl. He grabs the metal collar around her as he breaks it off, shocking the woman. Those collars were supposed to be unbreakable, but this guy took it off like a ribbon.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he takes off the mask. The pinkette looks at the man as she couldn't put her finger, like she had met him before.

"Yeah, I'm good." she said as she tries to stand up, but she winced as her ankle is sprained from being ganged up by those dead hicks.

"You're ankle's hurt?" he asked as she nodded. "Let me see." he offered as the pinkette is hesitant at first, but the man lifts her leg and place her foot on his lap as he press on the hurt spot. "Your leg is sprained, gonna need to bandage it up."

He went to find some sticks and some hard wood as he comes back to see the pinkette ripping a piece of her own dress as she noticed him. She blush when she notice her thigh is showing, but the masked man didn't notice as he was focusing on her hurt foot.

"I thought my dress would be good for bandages." she said as the man grabs her sprained foot as she hands him a piece of her dress. As he wraps it around the sticks and wood on her foot he managed to wrap her sprained ankle, making her feel better. "Thanks."

"No problem." he replied. "I never get your name though."

"Call me, Jinx." she replied as she blush from looking at the man's physique. 'Those muscles, I've never heard of this guy before.' she thought as she asked him. "So, what do they call you, Mister…?"

The only answer the man could give her. "I…I don't know who I am."

 **/**

 **So what do you think? Is this a good start for an epic fic?**

 **Yeah, I've killed off some heroes and villains you may have liked, but trust me, it gets worse when you learn the decrease of heroes and villains thanks to the MRTs and the super powered Vanguards. Don't worry, only one of them will defect the vanguard(not gonna spoil who).**

 **Regardless, wonder what will happen next? Stay tuned and find out!**


	2. On the Road

**I don't own BB and Wolverine. Enjoy this fic.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: On the Road.**

What was once the Halls of Justice. A base of operations for the once proud Justice League to use as a base of operations, a headquarters on Earth. But after seven years it became a facility for the MRTs.

The Halls of Justice is now used as the base for the Super-Vanguard, a team of heroes lead by Superman as they use the base to track down the remaining superheroes and super villains around the world. It was an effective way to find and arrest those who has the meta-gene, and register them.

"Superman: V-01, Power Girl: V-02, Captain Marvel: V-05." a computerized voice spoke as coming out of the portal are Superman, Power Girl, and Captain Marvel. All three wore different outfits than their original iconic costumes.

Superman's costume is a much darker shade of blue with a metallic red shoulder guard where his S symbol is. Power Girl's costume is a white full body suit with the S symbol on her chest that connects to her cape. Captain Marvel changed the red of his costume to white with a hood connected to his cape.

"Welcome back, Superman, Power Girl, and Captain Marvel. How was the mission?" spoke the AI voice, Christine.

"We've failed to capture the rebels, but Riddler and Polaris ended up killed." Superman said with a sigh. "Why do they rebel against what we're trying to do for the world?"

"Their our friends, Kal. Not everyone's going to agree with this law." Power Girl said.

"May I must inform you that Captain Atom has captured one of the rebels." Christine informs them. "The rebel is the one in the red hood."

"Jason Todd?" Captain Marvel asked.

"No, she said the one 'in the red hood.'" Superman states as the three went down to the interrogation room.

As they went through the metal hallway they spot Captain Atom and Stargirl as they hold the tied up prisoner. Superman looks at the captured prisoner, he was wearing a red hooded outfit similar to the deceased Green Arrow, but Superman knew the young man too much since he holds deep respect to his late mentor.

"Harper, long time no see." Superman spoke as the hooded figure turns his head showing an angry red domino mask as his orange facial hair shows.

"Kent." Red Arrow spoke with spite in his voice. "And along him are his sheep: Boobs and Man Child."

"Watch it, Arrowhead! You're the criminal her-" Captain Marvel was halted by Power Girl.

"Easy, Batson." Power Girl said as she gives Roy a glare.

"Roy, you have to understand that this is for the best of the people." Superman told him as Harper scoffs.

"Bats was right, you're too much of a boy scout when it comes to the government wanting to witch hunt our friends." Red Arrow spat as he still remembers the deaths of Bumble Bee and Aqualad, as well as Mas e Menos whom perished from an incident with Cinderblock(who was later destroyed).

"Roy, all I'm doing is to make the world safe and if you and the others can't see it then I'm sorry." Superman told the archer.

"Sorry? Well let me ask you something Big Blue. Do you honestly care about what people think more than what your friends cared about? You could've opposed this act but instead you chose it so you can save your own ass!" Red Arrow shouts as he tries to calm down but he let his anger get the best of him.

Superman didn't say anything. Sure he stepped down from the League to join a cause he's not sure about it. He only joined for what's best and he has a good relationship with the government officials. But since that happened Supergirl left and is somewhere even he doesn't know, and Lois broke up with him because she believes its too inhumane. The Green Lanterns, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter went off world as well as they don't want to get involved with this new law as well as Wonder Woman and Aquaman went back to their respected home worlds, Themyscira and Atlantis. As for Batman, he's definitely opposed to this and now he and Batman are sworn enemies.

'Poor Bruce.' Superman thought, as he decides to do his duty, no matter what. "This isn't about me, Roy. This is about you helping us for the location to where are the rebels."

"What, so you can persuade them to change their minds from what they're doing is right!?" Red Arrow shouts with hate.

"Its obvious that he's not talking, Kal." Power Girl said crossing her arms over her large chest. "We should just put him in the cells."

"Second that notion." Captain Marvel said as Superman gives a stressful sigh.

"Lock him up with the others. I got a meeting with Senator Thatch." Superman said as he flew away from his team and the prisoner.

Red Arrow was handed over to Power Girl as she brings him to the cells where they kept the other heroes for safety. "On the bright side, Roy. We have Dinah here." she told him calmly.

"Yeah, I know." Red Arrow said as he grew his own secret smirk. 'Phase 1, complete.'

/

"So you have no idea who you are?"

"Nope."

"And you have no idea what is going on here?"

"Nope."

"So you've never heard of Superman?"

"Who the fuck is Superman?"

Jinx is currently being carried off by the strange man in the green costume. When she was hanging onto his she can feel his strong chest and his strong neck. He was built like Hugh Jackman in that one movie she can't remembered he was in.

Oh yeah, it was called The Badger.

"So what's a pretty woman like you doing out in the woods?" the stranger asked her.

Jinx lie her head on the back of his neck as she answered. "I wasn't here by choice, actually. I was actually on my way to Columbus to meet up with a friend there, but after one location spell mishap I ended up here, in Canada."

"And the men chasing you?" he asked.

"A couple of hillbillies caught me using my powers and they plan to sell me off the market. Metahumans are considered a threat now a days, and if you're caught with powers, you'll be registered or dead."

"Is that why they place that collar on you?"

"Actually, those collars suppress your powers. Making you weaker the longer you wear it." she makes a sad look on her face as she looks down on her sprain ankle. "It also cost some of my friends's lives."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said in concern as he looks up and sees a town. "Looks like we've hit town."

"We can't be in a town, we'll draw attention to ourselves." she states as the man grumbled.

"Then what do you suggests, Pinky?" The stranger asked her as Jinx pouts.

The young sorceress looks around and sees a truck. Apparently this truck is filled with goodwill clothing and the truck as at some local diner. She has an idea as she whispered to the stranger's ear.

"Alright. Besides, you're gonna need some new clothing." he told her as the pinkette smiles as they both share a smirk.

/

An hour past as the old sunglasses wearing trucker exits out of the diner after eating a big breakfast of waffles and drinking coffee. He looks around for his goodwill truck as he noticed that its gone.

"Oh man!" the sunglasses trucker shouts as he raise his hands up "Now how am I gonna explain this to the company?"

/

"I can't believe that we've hijacked a truck!" Jinx exclaimed as she sits besides the stranger as she holds onto some clothes from the truck. "I mean, I've never thought of that when I used to do crime."

"You were a thief?" the blond man asked as Jinx paused.

"What does that matter to you?" she asked him as he chuckle.

"It doesn't. I'm surprised that a small girl like you was a con." he replied as Jinx pout some more.

"I am not a small girl!" she said in anger as she gets up from the seat so she can change some clothes. "I am a 22 years old woman who became a hero until…" she trailed off as she takes off her shirt at the back of the seats, where a bunk bed is.

"Until what?" he asked her.

Jinx sigh as she puts on a black Hello Kitty shirt as she brings out some skinny jeans. "Well, seven years ago something happened that will change the world."

"Like what?" he asked again.

"Well, let's say never give a crazy homicidal clown a dirty bomb and the result is the deaths of many friends, enemies, and important people. Then the congress made this bullshit law that states that we Metas are too dangerous to walk the world." she held up her tears, remembering how she has no one to go to. She's not a Titan and superheroes don't exist anymore. It was a dog eat dog world.

"The world sounds like crap." he said as he drives. As soon as they hit a bump on the road, something fell onto his pocket which Jinx catch it with her hand as she bends down.

"Something fell from your pocket." she states as she sees the metal tag as she reads it. "It saids here that your name is…G. Mark Logan, the Wolverine."

"Wolverine?" he asked in question as he passed a sign saying that they've just crossed Michigan.

/

Standing over the snowy woods about 30 soldiers in black armor were on a stake out. They were sent to capture one of the criminals and they've been spotted somewhere near the Great Lakes.

"Alright, let's wait until the freak gets out." spoke the leader as he wears his helmet on to detect a heat signature at a cabin near by.

"What do you see, sir?" one of the cadet soldier asked.

"I see a human body, but the head…" the leader felt disgusted by the anatomy of this metahuman. Its nothing evident that Captain Dwayne Kutcher II is a xenophobe. He hates everything different in the world, he never approved of these superheroes running around the world doing police businesses. Now he gets to fight against them thanks to this new law by Thatch. "Prepare your plasma guns."

/

Inside the cabin, a man wearing a wife beater and black jeans looks out of the window as his four eyes narrowed at so many soldiers outside. The MRTs found him and he needs to get out, fast.

"Shit, I'm never going to get out of here alive." he said as his head, a mutated form of a spider's body, turns to the window of his cabin. He decides to sneak out of here so he won't get caught, or killed. But he knew the MRTs will choose the ladder.

/

"He's escaping, men." Kutcher said as his soldiers armed themselves. "Call Agent S and chase that freak down!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers respond as they ran down to chase the arachnid headed man.

"Shit!" Fang cursed as he crawls out of the window as he spit venom at the soldiers. He manage to paralyzed two of the soldiers as he escape through the woods.

Gunshots were heard as one of Fang's spider legs gets shot off. He screamed but withdrew the pain as he continues to crawl. "You'll never catch me!" he shouts.

But unknown to the spider, a man is hiding on top of the trees. He leaves out a wild look on his face as the claws from his fingertips extend. This man was once a weak human, but after agreeing to be a government test subject he became known as the MRT's secret weapon.

The man jumps onto Fang as his claws slashes the back of Fang's head. Fang grunts as he falls down, with the man grabbing three of his spider legs connected to his head and pulls them off, causing the arachnid mutant to scream in agony.

"AAAAAAAHHH, BITCH!" Fang screams as the man chuckled sadistically when he steps on the abdomen of the head. It was the right amount of time the soldiers walk in as the captain slowly walks towards Fang.

"Thank you, Agent S." Kutcher II said as he looks at the hybrid. "Fredrick Cruise, aka Fang. Known to associated with the deceased criminal Killer Moth, and a fellow member of the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Yeah, you caught me." Fang said as he decides to surrender. "Now what, am I arrested or something?"

Kutcher laugh sadistically as he points his gun towards Fang. "Why no. You see, arresting you would be the Vanguard's job. We, on the other hand, executes those who resisted arrest." he sets his gun to kill as well as the other soldiers as Fang squirms from Agent S's grip.

"No, you can't!" Fang shouts as the feral man on top of him lets him go as Fang tries to escape with four of his legs. But unfortunately, he was too slow to escape.

"FIRE!" Kutcher II orders as the men guns down Fang, the gunshots shot him into pieces. His abdomen fell off of his head as blood and puss comes out of him. His spider legs broke apart as the plasma shots them. Holes were made on his human body as bones cracking and blood spills out of him.

Agent S stood smirking at the sight as he cross his arms. The appearance of the feral agent is 7ft tall, with his long black locks flowing all the way to his back, long wild eyebrows over his blank eyes, fangs showing when he smiles. His muscular appearance is intimidating as he wore a orange and brown fur trimmed bodysuit. He sports clawed gloves and boots as he gives off a look of intimidation to his victims.

"Just love a good hunt. The prey always runs from the predators." Agent S said with a wild grin on his face. It was then he catches a whiff, something or someone's smell felt familiar. Yes, its near around this state, like coming out of Canada. It was, as if a long time enemy is near…

"Boys." Agent S spoke as all turn to him. "Looks like we got more metas to take care of."

/

"So I'm this G. Mark Logan?" he said as he continues to drive down the road of Michigan, far from the Great Lakes. They were far to the Ohio border as "Wolverine" looks at his tag. "Wonder what the G stands for?"

"Who knows. Gilbert, Gregory, George, you may look like a Gerald for all I know." Jinx said as they pass through the Michigan Wolverines stature as she said. "I think Wolverine fits you, like it saids on your tag."

"Yeah, I guess." Logan said rolling his eyes. Something in his gut is telling him that something's going to happen soon. He doesn't know what, but something's definitely going to happen and he doesn't like it.

/

"About 200 Miles from here, heading for Ohio." Agent S speculated as Kutcher orders his men to reload their weapons.

"Just what the doctor orders, more freaks to kill." Kutcher said as he cocks his gun.

"Hold it, Kutcher. I think you should let me handle this one alone." Agent S told him as he chuckled.

"And why the hell not?" Kutcher demands.

"Because one of them is the one I personally want to kill." Agent S said as he lets out a wild grin showing off his fangs.

Kutcher sigh as he nodded his head. Deep down he feared on what would this guy will do to him, cause mainly Agent S has some information on him. If Kutcher refuses the feral man's demands then his estranged wife and kids will be endangered. The last time he refused Agent S's requests his sister was found shredded into pieces with her head, arms and legs torn off.

"Very well, permission granted." Kutcher told the feral man who only grinned. "Just make sure you come back with their blood…Sabetooth."

Sabertooth, as its code name, jumps high towards the snowy woods as he heads forth the direction to the one person he needs to kill.

/

 **Yep, here's Sabertooth in the DCU, and can you guess who he is? Also some bits about Wolverine's past.**

 **I bet you're as surprising to say that Fang manage to survive this long in a span of 7 years. Granted, I made his death loosely similar to Ratchet's death in Transformers: Age of Extinction. But it was a necessary kill just so I can introduce the DCU's answer to Sabertooth.**

 **Remember to REVIEW!**


	3. The Rebellion

**I do not own Wolverine and I don't own DC Comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: The Rebellion.**

Making it to Ohio, the truck drove down to the forest as it continues to head the way to Columbia. Jinx was sitting on the bed of the back of the seats as she uses a spell to heel her ankle. She eyed on the driver who saved her, as she wondered who he is, as a strange sense of familiarity makes Jinx wonder about his identity.

'Mysterious man who came out of nowhere, and the fact that he has no memory on who he is.' she thought as she questioned the man's intentions. 'If only Raven was here, she'd know who he is.' she thought as she saw some buildings heading their way.

"Looks like we're heading for the city." Jinx notes as she smiled "That means I'll be seeing my friends there soon."

"Who's your friends?" he asked in curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Logan." she teased.

"Logan?" he asked as he starts to like that name.

"Yeah, for some reason it fits you." she told him as they hit a bump on the road.

"Alright, Logan it is." he states as he keeps his eye on the road.

However, as they head down to Columbus, they felt something that hit them on impact. The truck flip over as the two scream as Wolverine looses the wheel and holds onto Jinx as the truck went out the road and crashed to a tree. The two groan as Jinx was shaken by the crash, as she held onto Logan tightly.

"What the hell was that!?" She exclaimed as she saw glass shards piercing Logan's skin and suit. "Are you okay?!"

"I'll live." he asked as he smells something in the air. "Stay here."

He busted the door up as he gets out to see what caused the crash. He looks around the area to check his surroundings. He sniffs the air, picking up the scent as he heard a growling noise.

It was coming behind him.

"Show yourself!" he shouts as he looks out behind. "Come out where ever you are!"

"With pleasure." spoke a sinister voice as Sabertooth jumps up from behind the end of the truck with his metal claws showing. He slashes towards Logan's face as he let out a scream. The metal claws were like his claws that pops out of his knuckles. "Hehehe, welcome back, runt."

"Who are you!?" Logan demands as he felt his face healing from the scratch.

"Oh I'm sad that you don't remember me, Logan." Sabertooth said with a wild grin. "I've been meaning to see you again after all these past few months you went off the grid."

'Past few months?' Logan thought, wondering what this man means to Logan. He pops out his claws from his knuckles as he unleash a growl. 'This guy may have the answers I need!' he thought. He knew this guy is dangerous, but he's going to shred his ass to get some answers.

Sabertooth smirked as he charges at Logan with his nails. Logan's claws pierced through his shoulder as his nails grab his face, digging the skin of his face with his metal claws. Logan grunts as he pulls his claws back and scratches Sabertooth's face. The brute man pushes Logan off of him by the feet making the green clad man hit the tree. The tree snapped into two once Logan crashed it and fall to the ground.

Sabertooth smirked as he walked down to Logan, but then he smells another scent in the truck. 'Something smells like magic and bubblegum.' he thought as he steps forward to the truck. He then felt a kick to the side as he is kicked away from the truck. "Oh, you're keeping someone in that truck, right?" he asked with a perverted grin.

"Gonna have to cut that head off!" Logan shouts as he launch his claws towards Sabertooth, who dodges them. Sabertooth forms his fist to punch him in the back, causing Logan to grunt as he turns his body around and slashes at Sabertooth's face. Sabertooth didn't like to be pinned down so he grabs Logan by the throat and pins him to the cargo of the truck.

"I don't like to be pinned down, Logan." Sabertooth growled as Logan struggles to let go "I'm not gonna let you run away from me again, Logan."

"H-How…?" Logan spoke from the choke hold.

"How what?" Sabertooth asked him.

"How do you know me!?" Logan asked as Sabertooth grinned.

Jinx, meanwhile, was still in the damaged truck as she picks up a beacon. She press the button of the beacon, hoping that her friends picks it up.

Back to Logan and Sabertooth, the feral man respond "I know everything about you, Logan. We both were in the same tube together. Well, you were in the tube before I was." he said as he makes a sickening grin "I know what you are and what are you capable to do. My boys are on their way right now to pick you up. And as for your girlfriend…" he lets out a perverted grin as he utter the words "Will be really good in bed, before I kill her."

Logan growled as his eyes turns to slits. he stops grabbing hold of Sabertooth's arm as he pops out his claws to stab his arm, making Sabertooth growl in pain.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sabertooth growled. He almost forgot that the runt had metal bones in his knuckles always hurt as he loosens his grip. Logan took this opportunity as he kicks Sabertooth away from him. He took a step to the floor as he looks around, hearing sirens coming. Sabertooth let out a laugh as Logan glares at him.

"What's so funny?" Logan demands.

"My boys of the MRTs are heading down this way. Kutcher is coming to kill your girlfriend and drag your body back."

"Back? To where?"

"The same place that gave us the metal bones." he said as he saw the black cars coming. But to much of his shock, the black car exploded from underneath, as it flips over to the street. "WHAT!?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" cried out a call as many arrows shot down to the upcoming trucks. They hit the tires as they crash down each other. Jumping onto the trucks was a cloaked woman carrying a crossbow as she shot down the men with her arrows.

The MRTs get out of the truck as they are tackled by vines. Coming out of the woods is a red haired pale woman wearing an organic leotard as she walks down to snap the soldiers by the necks. The surviving soldiers look at the two newcomers as they point their guns towards them.

"Open fire!" Kutcher ordered but his soldiers all fell down as they drop like rocks. Kutcher looks at them all knocked down as another red head swings by wearing some kind of black and yellow batsuit. She kicks the Captain head on as she threw some batarangs towards the soldiers, knocking them out.

"Crap, the rebellion." Sabertooth muttered as he felt Logan bringing him towards him and head butted the feral man, knocking him out cold as he lie on the street.

"Freeze!" shout the cloaked woman as Logan gets a good look at her. Long ebony hair, tanned skin with a purple mask, and wears a dark purple kevlar leotard with a white cross, and thigh high boots and arm length gloves. She has her crossbow aiming at him.

"Hold on, Huntress!" shout Jinx as she came out of the truck and walk towards the woman. "He's good, he's the one that brought me here."

"How do you know that he can be trusted?" Poison Ivy asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Because he's the one that saved me." she told them defending Logan. "And besides, he was fighting this maniac over there while I hide."

Huntress looks at the knocked out Sabertooth as Batgirl snaps a photo of him with her camera. She turns to Logan as she asked him "Did you did this?"

"I do not know who he is, but I know that he's dangerous." Logan explained as he looks at his own claws.

"So what do they call you, handsome?" Ivy asked crossing her arms over her D-cups.

"Why you can call me Logan, Red." he answered with a smirk "And who are you ladies?"

"Let's keep the introductions for later." Batgirl said as she helps out Jinx "Right now, we must get back to our secret base before these guys wake up."

"Well then, I guess that means we have to invite our guest over." Ivy said as Huntress denies.

"No way! How do we know he's not a spy from the Vanguard and the MRTs?" she said in suspicion, as Logan walks up towards her.

"If I were one of these guys, I'd kill you all already." Logan states defending himself "Look lady, all I need is some answers about who am I and where I came from. The only clue I have is this name tag on me, and I don't know who the hell I'm suppose to be!"

Huntress gave a hard look at the feral man, seeing his eyes to tell if he's telling the truth. The dirty blond man looked at her back as Huntress gave a grin.

"Alright, he can come." Huntress states as Jinx smiled.

"The Bats is not going to like this at all." Ivy comments as the group heads out away from the battle ground.

/

Inside the cells where the Vanguard keeps their metahuman prisoners in lock up. Lying on the bench of her cell is a blond woman wearing a black bustier and gray stockings. Her hands were behind her head as she hums a tune while sticking her knee up and her other leg above it. Her blue jacket and boots were set beside her as she hears a door opens from the other side. This woman is known as the Black Canary and she is now held prisoner in a power inhibiting cell.

'Wonder who's our new prisoner this time?' she thought as she gets up to try to see who through the glass as she looks who it is. She saw Power Girl holding onto Red Arrow to his cell as the archer didn't struggle.

"Alright, Harper, here's your cell." Power Girl said as she access the cellblock across Canary's cell. "But hey, at least you got a familiar face here."

"Hello to you too, Karen." Canary deadpanned as she look at Roy "Are you alright, Roy?"

"Peachy." Roy answered his surrogate mother "So do we have some private showers or something, boobs?" the answer he received was a bonk in the head by the Kryptonian "Ouch!"

"Dinah, you really need to have this guy to work on his social skills." Power Girl states as she walks out "Now if you'll excuse me, I got my job to do. I'll be sure to have some food sent out for you guys." she said as she floated away as she let the two talk some more.

"So, you let yourself get captured?" she asked as Roy nodded.

"Now we wait." he said as he leans on his bench looking up on the roof of his cell.

/

In an underground base, where no one would suspect for its location, a strong, black haired young man with a tattoo of a robin on his back, wearing only black pants as he meditates. The meditation calms him down. Surrounded in lit candles as he focuses on his inner channel. What's interesting about this man is that he is wearing a domino mask.

"Batman, Huntress and her team has just came back." spoke Vibe through the video feed. "And they brought more to join our resistance."

"Let them in the main room. I'll speak to the newcomers." He spoke as he peal the feed is cut off. All of the blue candles were blown once he blew them each. He opens the cabinet as he grabs on the bat suit. "Still can't believe that I'm the one who has to wear this suit." he said as he begins to get suited up.

/

Logan was amazed to see what a revolutionary base is like. He and Jinx were lead by Huntress, Ivy, and Batgirl as they see many other heroes and villains that Logan has never met before.

The place looks like a large complex underground base where a lot of heroes, villains, and some civilians are here for the rebellion. Though there aren't much of them, Logan can tell that they're pretty powerful.

"Looks like you all came back alive." spoke a girl as Logan looks up at her. A blond girl wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a red S symbol, a red flowing skirt and red boots steps down in the air. "Good to see you all again Jinx."

"Yeah, I just can't stand seeing everyone fight each other for some pointless war." she said as Logan steps in.

"Will someone please answer what the hell's going on around here?" Logan demands as the bat cowled man came in looking at the newcomer.

"Welcome to the base of the Justice League Rebels." Batman said as he extends his hand to Jinx "Long time no see, Jinx."

Jinx gave the Batman a look as she gasp "Robin!?"

"Haven't been Robin for a while. The honor goes to Tim now." Batman states as Poison Ivy scoffs.

"I still can't believe that the Batman was actually Bruce Wayne." she states crossing her arms.

"Who the hell is Bruce Wayne?" Logan asked as Batman looks at him.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Batman asked.

"What gave it away, Bat-Boy?" he asked with a grumble. "Is there anything to drink around here?" he asked as he walks around before Batman can stop him.

Dick in his Batman mask narrowed at Logan as he turns to Jinx "I've never seen him before, who is he?"

"His name's G. Mark Logan. Don't know what the G stood for, but all I know is that he saved my life and risk his life to protect me from this feral man." Jinx explained.

"That guy seems feral also." Supergirl states.

"I can hear you, you know!" Logan called out from afar as he looks around some more.

"And has sensitive hearing." Batgirl points out as she hands Dick her phone "I think you need to check this out." she said as the new dark knight looks at the phone to see a picture of the feral man. His eyes narrowed as he recognize the facial expression of this Sabertooth.

"So it is true." He muttered looking at the picture. "There is such a thing as someone like him."

/

"What do you mean you've failed to capture the two metas!?" shout a female voice from the radio as Captain Kutcher II, Sabertooth, and a few surviving soldiers are getting the lip from their boss. "Your jobs were supposed to capture those metas dead or alive!"

"W-We know, sir." Kutcher respond nervously.

"Sir, guess who I've ran into?" Sabertooth said with a confident smirk.

"And who did you run into, Sabertooth?" their boss asked annoyingly.

"Agent X." he told as the boss was silent for the moment "He put up a good fight, but I believe he's amnesiac."

"So you've encountered Agent X?" she asked as Sabertooth gave a nod, even if she doesn't know about it. "Good. Go back to base, Agent S. I'm sending Agent L to find Agent X."

Sabertooth growled "Why sending Ms. Fingernails to do my job? Logan's my adversary to deal with! I'm not letting some woman to do my job!"

"Oh go suck Kutcher's dick, Junior." said Agent L as Sabertooth growled as Kutcher gave a disturbed look as he backs away from the feral man "I've been dying to meet Agent X again. He knows how to treat a lady good."

"And besides, Sabertooth, you do need to come back to the lab for an inspection of your Andamantium bones." the boss told him as Sabertooth frowned. He hated doing those routine inspections on his metal bones. Sure, he volunteered to have the bones to be stronger, but he wouldn't forget the painful experiments they have to do to him.

"Fine." Sabertooth growled as he hangs up the radio as he saw Kutcher looking at him "What are you looking at, Kutcher?"

"Nothing, animal." Kutcher snarled as he turns his back on him "You heard the boss, go back to your cage so the Vanguard wouldn't notice you. Just remember that you don't exist to them, got it?"

"You're lucky that I let you live, Kutcher." Sabertooth smirked as Kutcher felt a shiver running down through his spine. 'Someday, Logan. The next time we meet, I'll be the one to end your miserable existence.'

 **/**

 **So now that Logan and Jinx made it to where they should be, they're now a part of the resistance. Yes, I've made the decision that all superhero secret identities to be revealed all over the world, including the Bat Family! Yes, this is going to be much different than what I've planned.**

 **Also the Justice League Rebels, which is lead by Batman II(Dick Grayson after Bruce Wayne died), and Supergirl. I've had the harem figured out and some will either be official, stress relief, and one night stands.**

 **So what happens next? Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Remember to Review!**


End file.
